Strange sense of Reality
by wildcrazything
Summary: Rosie and her 4 year old niece Annie were planning on going on holiday to escape the city, what they didn't expect was to be thrown into a world where people could breath fire and manipulate water among other things, also knowing the language might help as well ... hard to think that this is reality (OC/SI suck at summaries may add pairing later)


"Annie! Get back here, what have I told you about running off like that!"

_Great we've only just gotten off the bus and already she was running around causing trouble_ I thought as I began to run after the energetic four year old, dodging the people who began to stop and stare at the commotion that was being caused but doing absolutely nothing to help. I was panicking, not only were we going to miss our train but I kept loosing sight Annie, worrying that she could get lost, injured or kidnapped, and it'll be all my fault. All I did was let go of her hand for a moment to re-adjust the bags on my shoulders.

"But Aunty, wook, its a fowest!" she called back in her childish curiosity,

"There are no forests in the middle of a city Annie, we don't have time for your games. Now come on, we're gonna miss our train at this rate and then that'll mean no holiday!" I yelled as I finally caught sight of her again, As I once again ran after my niece, I noticed, from the corner of my eye that the people seemed to be further off in the distance, no, they stared to look more faded, like shadows of the people they were supposed to be...

Just as I was catching up with her I started to see black dots painting my vision, _funny, I don't normally exhaust myself so easily_. I shook my head in an attempt to clear my vision, but it only made it worse, my body felt heavy as if the air around me had suddenly thickened and crashed down onto me, the world looked like it was swaying and my head felt as if there was something inside it trying to force its way out. As my trembling legs were just about to give in, I noticed, with my impaired vision, something not too far ahead off me, a lump on the ground, wearing...clothes? ANNIE!

"ANNIE!" I cried out in a voice which sounded too raspy to be mine, but I couldn't bring myself to care, I had to get to Annie.

"Annie." I called out again only this time quieter as I managed to stumble towards her unconscious form. However before I could check her over for any injuries my legs finally gave out underneath me and the blackness in my vision engulfed me. As my unconscious body collided with the ground I failed to notice that, yes, indeed I was in a forest, Annie was right.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure?" asked a stern looking woman, her blond hair pulled back into two loose pigtails, hands resting in front of her mouth with the fingers entwined, elbows connected with the large wooden desk which was buried under countless of documents that need to be signed and approved, missions that needed to be categorised, and reports that needed to be read.

"Yes lady hokage, we found them about five miles from the village gate, both female we believe to be mother and daughter judging by their similar appearances and estimated ages, they were unconscious and appeared to be unharmed, however their chakra... it's untraceable, even lower than a civilians, it's almost as if they didn't have any." replied a man with a cat mask, the hokage didn't miss the way he said _didn't _instead of_ don't._

"Right, where are they now?"

"At the hospital, we asked for them to be put in a separate room until they are awake and ready to be questioned."

"Good call, anything else to report?"

"Yes, the younger one, she appeared to be only about four but, whilst earlier I said that they didn't have any traceable chakra, her chakra system seems to be developing, or more likely she already had one and its only recently been introduced to chakra, as its becoming traceable - but only slightly."

"I see… and what of the older one, what happened with her chakra, is she only just developing it too?"

"Milady, the medical reports show that she doesn't even have chakra coils-"

"WHAT!" Tsunade interrupts the masked man, her once folded hands slamming to the table as she sat up straighter in her chair "IMPOSSIBLE!, a drainage of chakra making it too weak to detect I can understand, I can even understand having a system with little chakra or at least damaged coils but having absolutely no chakra coils is unheard of! Does she have any chakra at all?"

"As I said before Milady, even if she did have chakra, which given the circumstances is highly unlikely, it is too small of an amount to detect. Probably not even the 2nd hokage would've been able to detect it" the masked ninja commented before Tsunade interrupted him again.

"Alert me when she wakes up, I want to ask her about her circumstances"

"Yes lady hokage" with a subtle nod of the head the masked ninja vanished from the room, not even leaving behind a hit of indication that he was ever there, leaving Tusnade alone to her thoughts "What the hell could be going on" she began to mutter to herself, raising her hand to her face and biting down on the red painted thumb nail out of habit.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade finnaly called out after a few moments of thinking,

"Yes, Milady!" replied a fair skined woman walking into the room, the regular way by using the door, carrying a pig "what can I do for you?" she questioned her mentor whilst placing the pig back onto the ground who then trotted over to the blonde woman.

"Find me any records you can about people surviving or being born without chakra"

"Without chakra - i don't think thats even poss-"

"JUST DO IT" Tsunade once again interrupting someone and growing impatient

"Yes, right away" Shizune hurried back out of the door in search of what the hokage had asked for.

Back in her office Tsunade rose from her chair wondering towards the window gazing out towards where the sun was setting behind the faces of her family and predecessors, _What the hell is going on? _she one again thought to herself.


End file.
